The long-term goal of the proposed project is the development of the Gambling Practices Scale (GAMPS), a self-report instrument designed to identify maladaptive gambling practices. The GAMPS is based on DSM-IV criteria for pathological gambling. It consists of multiple items to reflect the 10 criteria of the DSM-IV as well as information about the type, amount, and frequency of gambling. In Study 1, the retest reliability and social desirability response bias of the items of the GAMPS will be evaluated in a community sample of gamblers recruited via random digit dialing telephone procedures. Items will subsequently be deleted or revised on the basis of Study 1 results. In Study 2, the retest reliability and level of social desirability of the items of the revised GAMPS will be examined in a second sample of community-based gamblers. In addition, the factor structure of the GAMPS will be assessed via confirmatory factor analyses. The Phase II effort will include (a) a second (and third, if necessary) confirmatory factor analysis of the GAMPS; (b) extensive validity assessment; (c) development of a "lifetime" version of the GAMPS in which respondents respond to the GAMPS with respect their lifetime, (d)evaluation of a significant other version of the GAMPS, (e) assessment of methods for the evaluation of random responding and positive impression management (this is in addition to the Phase I effort to ensure low social desirability response bias); (f) development of age- and gender-based national and specialized norms; (g) and the development and testing of a computerized version of the GAMPS. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Gambling Practices Scale will be used in mental health, primary care, educational, military, and work settings to assist in the identification, evaluation, and treatment planning of individuals with gambling problems.